puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fastflash
Fastflash is a pirate on the Cobalt, Midnight, Sage and Hunter Oceans. Biography The pirate Fastflash began on the warm and sandy shores of the beaches on August 23rd 2005. Having been introduced into the game by his older sister(Helenia, not existant) he joined the crew she was in, which was The Dragon Riders. It seemed like it was full of welcoming friendly pirates led by their popular captain Dragonlord and senior officer Missourmiss. The puzzle that first attracted the young pirate was the swordfighting, at which in the first few days he worked hard to understand and achieve the standing of legendary. About the time he achieved legendary standing in swordfighting and a slightly more complex view of the puzzle, one of the senior officers named Babydragon (BD for short) had a falling out with some of the crew including the captain and asked a few close friends to join her. Fastflash was one of those pirates. Though he had joined willingly Fastflash was not happy with the new crew which had been merged into a larger one, and with the promise of good pillaging, friendship and better teaching at swordfighting, he left the crew to join the ambitious Fishknife and Chaslerbot. Again however the crew disbanded and Fastflash was alone again without many friends, not much PoE and still had not grasped the greater ideas of swordfighting. Two months into the game and all was not too well with Fastflash having been through a few disasters and going through many various crews which were not to his liking. He stayed idle and began thinking again about how he could improve his status as a swordfighter. During the month of October whilst puzzling he encountered (and lost) against the pirate Vibhu who used a foil. Surprised and slightly upset he met her in the Lima Inn and became friends. She is still his first and best friend. During this time she was the most important person to him, since having so many downfalls. Slowly and gradually he improved, and a few times even got the ultimate standing he so longed for. Also he found after some searching a new crew called Bit's o booty with the friendly captain Bits, Aethera and Rosary. Finally settling down, Fastflash was given the opportunity to compete in the swordfighting Olympic Champions League. Invited by Fiskylate, and organized by materials with the help of a Midnighter, Bot and Arcadeus. In the first few rounds the team were unlucky and nearing the end of the OCL they performed their best. He hopes to be able to participate in later OCL brawls to win mutliple familiars. Then, again the crew became too inactive for the young pirate and he went in search for another bigger more active crew, and was jobbed and eventually made an officer in War Bandits lead by a great battle navigator Henain. This was the period in which Fastflash practiced on an alt so he could see what he was sending and eventually worked out how to send an insta, and then thought how it would be if he could fight people from different oceans and gain more expierience, so Skyros was created on Midnight. But for the last time the crew split after Henain left, and slowly all the crew left, so once and for all Fastflash made his journey looking again for a crew that would suit him. He went to the Breizh Rum Smuggler's that has merged with another crew in the flag due to the absence of the great, but now former captain Jambdeubois. The new captain being one of the royals : Snort who has also a great ability to battle navigate. Fastflash also took part in the Cobalt Sea battle OCL season 6 as a temp player for 'psy and the slow kiddos' who won all the way to the finals but were Disqualified. So yet again Fastflash was denied a familiar. Fastflash cannot be found anymore, his favourite spot used to be at the back of the inn on Lima Island, the place where he met his. He did hold an ultimate swordfighting standing on most oceans including Opal as 'Karnage'. One of his favourite times was teaming with a very memorable and talented pirate named Darklover, many a time could the pair Fastflash and his mate be seen teaming against the Viridian Ultimates. He was a modest competitor in swordfighting and was always trying to become a better person friend and swordfighter till the end. Fastflash began to wonder who might could be or might have been the greatest swordfighter. so he set out to find old but still battling players to find the truth... to his dismay, indeed there was no one person who could hold the title 'The all-time greatest swordfighter' as explained by Silverdawg, to the question 'Who do you think was the greatest swordfighter ever in his peak?'. He was told that so incredibly little was the difference in skill between the fighters in their peaks that there was no such answer available, and that he Silverdawg truly knew that there was no one in his opinion that could be 'The best'. Not put off by this opinion by a truly great player, Fastflash chose 'Scott' as his favourite swordfighter, who was renowned for his amazing speed, skill and consistancy. On Midnight 9/3/07 as the pirate known as 'Skyros' won a tan monkey familiar, pitted against hearties and friends, and in the semi-finals against Peglegpaul, and in the finals he was pitted against Yankeejr, and proceeded to beat him both times, claiming his 1st familiar Perry. On Midnight Skyros was in a few various crews most notably the Harlem sword trotters with Jadesasai, and then aferwards in Hakuna Matata with Jadeaddict and fellows. Skyros was convinced into following by the eccentric pirate Noxi into the Azure Knights under the guidance of Sasquilie where he remains. On the 21st of July Fastflash beat his fellow swordfighters on Sage to win a tan monkey familiar who he named 'Budd' short for Buddy.